humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
House of Eliott
Overview [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_House_of_Eliott] Guide[http://www.tv.com/the-house-of-eliott/show/13256/episode_guide.html] ------------------- PART 1-9 Alignment in Life Response and the Intention of the Evolutionary Force There is an evolutionary movement that is unfolding in life. (It actually ranges from progress to transformation.) When each side makes a transition, they are not only aligning to one another, but to this evolutionary force or vortex. It is in fact through the alignment of these two sides, that they are able to join, to be pulled along collectively by this evolutionary force. PART 10 There is conflict between Bea and Evie- -what the customer wants vs. what new thing you can bring to the client -organizational efficiency vs creativity -practicality vs creativity -Customer Delights vs Catching the wave Bea tries to strike a balance; at least is more inclined to do so than Evie. The artist can be temperamental, uncompromising. Even 10% compromise might allow their COMPLETE FULFILLMENT AND SUCCESS! And yet ... When Bea tries to strike a balance, Jack suddenly appears on the scene. Advocates of Harmony Attract Positive Life Response. Jack then comes over to Bea's side in the dispute, indicating that Bea is more flexible and allowing for a degree of creativity. The is a continuation, a followup of the previous followup life response to Bea when Jack arrives. ------ A person who brags about a personal quality -- e.g. being tolerant -- is often the opposite. ------- Evie does not want to compromise. In a huff, she goes off to museum and comes up with ideas for new dresses based on the butterfly. When she shows it to Bea, B is cool to them. She also tells her that she (B) has taken on an absurd sort of project for one of their clients. Both responses infuriate Evie. It is a negative life response to her anger and the resulting trip to the museum. A negative response to her unwillingness to compromise. (The positive energy is now with Bea.) Evie's artist temperament of uncompromise is preventing progress; even progress for her own designs. ------- When people are nervous, they drink and smoke; never cosnidering that one can move to a deeper consciosuness to calm one's self, let alone have the equality to see that the neagtive can be learned from and even reversed. ------- Jack seems to attract work whenever he focuses on new work. Unfortunately, he is not organized enough to constantly aspire for work. It is the dilemma of a person working for themselves in a creative craft. ------- Through Jack’s sister, Evie sees the pig-headedness of her ways, and returns to compromise with Bea. A big order suddenly arrives, which includes an order from the daughter of a client. am speculating to say that this order could be a creative one coming from the younger generation, just what Evie's creative nature yearns for. Positive life response for the House of Eliott due to Evie's change in attitude. -------- The fine, passive diplomacy of Desmond (sp?) is surpassed by the active diplomacy of his daughter Rose, who helps work things out. Evie is willing to give in a little, and so Desmond and Rose appear on the scene to invite them to dinner, opening the door to the compromise. Lesson: A small opening of compromise (change of attitude) attracts an even greater change! ------- This is a great episode on conflict resolution! ------- The role of the negotiator is to find where people agree -- even if its the smallest of things -- and work things out from there. Rose does this! (Jean Luc Picard of Star Trek is a master of this; one of the reasons he is so respected throughout the galaxy.) ------- PART 11 Evie hereafter has an intuition of the Nocturne line (based on the music of Chopin and a Whistler painting). This is a life response to her willingness for compromise. It is also an alignment and response for Bea who had mentally striven to come up with ideas for the line. (Power of intention.) (You could say that Bea's intensity to discover a line, allowed Evie to be taken by the hypnotic music and come up with the Nocturne line; and vice versa.) ------- (In episode 10) Lydia, whose invitations to her party is turned down by the invitees due to Arthur's scandal, is till generous enough to give the check o the hospital fund. Suddenly thereafter (her in Chapter 11), she receives word from her son Arthur. (This is an immediate positive response to her generosity, and would later lead to her beginning a new life with her son in Boston.) ------- Bea is now even willing to be involved in the mixing colors. Bea and Evie are now shifting completely to the opposite of their previous uncompromising positions. Bea is advocating daring and mixing colors and Evie a certain conservative refinement in the dresses. In such a long-term positive atmosphere between them, they can easily flip to the complete opposite! The power of a changed attitude, and work of Rose continue to vibrate forward. ------- Now they are willing to be more daring together. As a result they turn down a customer of the old sort. That customer feels insulted and leaves. (Is the customer of the old guard and therefore suffer, or are Bea and Evie insensitive a bit here? Perhaps both. Yet the overall movement toward new creativity in their line is now well under way.) At each point where Bea and Evie decide to go higher in their accomplishment, there's a little static from the forces, the parties they are breaking away from. yet they have the confidence to slough them off and move higher. They have youth, self-confidence, and blossoming talents. (Meanwhile Jack is having a similar experience as he moves up from photography to film.) ------- Bea and Evie were fired from the 2 previous couturiers they worked for. The owners perceived that they did something wrong; which was not true. They were the victims of harsh treatment in those episodes, that they didn't deserve. Madge (sp?) acted similarly under them, yet the sisters did not fire her. They have learned positively from their past experiences; and they have a more tolerant nature; less ego to protect that their former two employers. ------- When Bea and Evie try to higher up through Victor Stride, they open themselves up to a scurrilous journal article that want to link them back to Arthur and his scandal. When a (fashion) person tries to rise up without the necessary power, they are knocked down from above. ------- PART 12 Evie expresses confidence, and will not be bothered by the harsh journal article. It shows that they may even have the power to rise up even higher. I.e. she is not bothered by the negative force from above, which give then power. Evie's confidence enables this, a trait she has shown before. ------- Life responds to Evie’s positive attitude and strength when the journal reverses its precious serious accusations, publishing an article that is favorable to the House of Eliott. ------- (the great collection presentation episode) Evie showed strength and an intuitive capacity to get at the cause of the scandal where the rivals stole their collection, which nearly ruined House of Eliott. Evie's confidence and positive attitude save the day. ------- "We're unstoppable!" ------- Because Jack resented that Bea would not devote herself fully to him in order to tend to her work, Jack becomes the vehicle for her and her sister's near ruin of the presentation, when the break in to steal a copy of the designs happens at his studios.. He is not the cause of the treachery, only a vehicle for he theft. yet he is too positive, and all is resolved.) ------- Even at the end, Evie is forgiving of the woman who tried to destroy her by stealing the designs. She has sympathy for her plight. This is a telling part of her nature, and a powerful example of forgiveness and self-givingness. Life is bound to respond to it. ------- (Post episode 12 thoughts) Despite Penelope's protestations (and her good works for the underprivileged), there's a startling amount of goodwill and integration taking place amongst the 3 or 4 social classes through this group of individuals in the story. From lowest class (through the vehicle of Penelope, and Evie who attracted Penelope and Jack through her kindness to a suffering street person at the outset of the story; up through the middle class (that the 2 sisters are essentially part of), to the wealthy at the top. Even the upper crust aunt has been working for the poor.